December Snow
by MegaFrost4
Summary: Here's my first Jackunzel story...Anastasia AU! It will not be the same, exactly, but the general story line will be.
1. Chapter 1

Russia, 1916

"Done!" The young princess exclaimed, as she finally finished her drawing. She had worked so hard on it, and could not wait to show her "Grandma-ma." She entered the ballroom, and was stopped by her father, wanting to dance with his beautiful little girl. She decided the drawing would have to wait. After all, she loved dancing with her father, and this was a special night. Hundreds of guests had arrived all afternoon for the grand ball her father was hosting. He spun her around so fast, she could not stop giggling. Suddenly, he threw her up in the air above his head, and she lost her hat. She didn't care, though…she hated that hat anyway.

Once the dance was over, she rushed up the stairs to the throne where her grandmother sat, smiling at her youngest granddaughter. Marie loved all of her grandchildren, but Rapunzel was the one who had the closest relationship with her. When Rapunzel made it up to the stairs, Marie was delighted by the drawing. She placed it next to her, and pulled out a small gold and emerald box.

""For me? Is it a jewelry box?" Rapunzel was in awe at the beautiful present.

Marie chuckled, reminding Rapunzel of the necklace she wore around her neck. She told her that it was the key to opening this box. Squinting her nose, Rapunzel found the tiny hole and began winding the box until it opened. When it did, Rapunzel smiled bigger than ever.

"It's our lullaby!"

"You can play it at night before you go to sleep, and pretend it's me singing." Marie explained. She would miss her Rapunzel, but duty calls her in Paris. So they began singing their lullaby:

On the wind, 'cross the sea  
Hear this song and remember  
Soon you'll be home with me  
Once upon a December

Rapunzel did not want her Grandmother to go, but she read her necklace…Together in Paris. She remembered that Grandma-ma had promised her to take her one day. She hugged her neck, and could not wait to go.

Without warning, the lights went out, and the crowd gasped and parted as a dark figure eased forward. The only thing that could be seen clearly was a strange canister glowing green. As the figure progressed closer towards the royal family, his smirk became ever more grotesque and frightful.

Nicholas II stormed towards him. "How dare you come here!"

The hood fell back as the intruder answered, "Wh..what? I am your confidant!"

Nicholas II laughed at this, knowing very well he banished him. "Ha! You are traitor! Get out!"

The man was furious now. "You dare to banish the great Rasputin? By the dark powers vested in me, I banish you with a curse. Mark my words, you and your family will die within a fortnight. I will not rest until I see the end of the Romanov line forever!"

The crowd dispersed as Rasputin disappeared in the crowd. Without warning, guards appeared and stormed towards the throne room. Riots occurred in the streets, tearing down the statue of their "beloved" czar. Nicholas urged his family to pack their things and go as fast as they can to the next train out of the country.

Rapunzel was terrified. She stayed close with Marie as they were running out of the palace. She then realized she forgot something very important to her.

"My music box!" she ran back to the palace to her room to find it.

"Rapunzel! Come back! Come back!" Marie chased after her.

She found her in her room, desperately trying to find her music box. A young boy, much older than her, though, was trying to help her, but also urging her to leave. He was a kitchen boy at the palace for a couple years, but there was more to him than meets the eye. When he heard the soldiers storming up the stairs, he pushed open part of the wall and shoved the princess and the duchess into the wall. Rapunzel fought back, wanting her music box, but he was strong for his age, and shut the wall as soon as the guards broke in.

"Where are they, boy?!" one guard yelled. The boy threw a toy at them, and the guard knocked him cold. They then threw him out the window. He fell down into the icy river.

"Keep up with me, darling!" Marie encouraged her as they were running under the bridge where the train was about to depart.

Then, a scream came out of Rapunzel. Marie turned back, horrified. It was Rasputin! He had hold of the girl's ankle, dragging her towards him.

"Let me go, please!" Rapunzel begged.

"You'll never escape me child! Never!" Rasputin snickered.

As he was about to take his revenge on Nicholas, he let go of her as he realized the ground beneath him was disappearing fast. He was sinking into the icy abyss.

Marie saw the opportunity and grabbed Rapunzel, continuing to run to the train. She jumped on the train first, and reached for Rapunzel. But she was falling behind, as the train was already in motion. The crowd was so tight, Rapunzel could barely hold onto Marie's hand. Rapunzel let out a scream as she fell backwards, hitting her head. Then, it was darkness.

"RAPUNZEL!"


	2. Chapter 2

Russia, 1926

Jack's POV

_Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, it was cold, and I was scared. But then…then I saw the Moon. It was so big, and it was so bright. It seemed to, chase the darkness away. And when it did…I wasn't scared anymore. Why I was there and what I was meant to do, that I've never known, and a part of me wonders if I ever will._

I stood up after taking a deep breath, staring up at the moon. It didn't say anything else. All the moon said was, "Jack Frost." That must be my name. It's not every day the moon talks to you. Not a lot to be said, though.

I took a step forward, well, slipped, since I was standing on solid ice, and my foot landed on a strange looking staff. I touched my foot to it again, and noticed it lit up blue. I picked it up with my hands, wondering why it was there on a frozen river. Something shot out of it, and I dropped one end to cover my face. Then, more ice appeared on the river. I looked down at the staff, and wondered…maybe if I…

I went over to a tree and touched the hook of my staff to it, and saw that same pattern of ice appear. I have powers! I could not contain my joy as I started jumping up and down. This was WAY better than Christmas! I started running around the ice, dragging my staff, making more patterns. I started spinning faster and faster until it stopped. I realized I was flying! I was at least fifty feet high, and I was thrilled. As soon as I went up, I came down as the wind stopped blowing. Luckily, a tree broke my fall. I laughed, not believing this was real.

I looked through the branches at the city's lights. It looked different, but I knew this was my home. I took the road next to the river and headed towards the palace. I tried flying, but failed miserably. Funny, I do not remember not ever seeing anybody walking down the streets. Even though it was late at night, there is always somebody roaming the streets. Russia is a beautiful place, especially at night. I went to the side of the palace, knowing I could get in without anyone noticing.

What is this? There are guards at every door. I immediately hid behind a statue in the garden, wondering why they stayed up this late, and guarded that door. I climbed up the tree and decided to try to fly into a window. As quietly as possibly, I scurried up the tree and jumped as far as I could. The wind picked up, and I landed effortlessly next to a partially opened window. I crept in, and could not see where I was at first. Then I saw a doll house, and I knew exactly where I was…the princess' room.

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I saw what a mess it was. Funny, I never thought her to be such a reckless little girl. She had always kept her room neat and clean. Then, I noticed blood on the floor. What must have happened here?! The princess must be in danger! I was scared, not for myself, but for her. Someone must have taken her! I have to find her!

* * *

Zella's POV

"Wake up, you sleeping beauty!" grouched the old woman. She could not wait to get me out of her orphanage. And the feeling was mutual. Although I never caused trouble, there was something about me that made the old woman grouchy.

I groaned, still half-asleep. Wait a minute! Today is the day! Yes! It is! I finally get to leave this nasty place! After all, I am 18. I jumped out of bed, threw on my clothes and hurried downstairs to meet Ms. "Grouch" standing at the front door. Yeah, I won't miss her, for sure.

"Good luck in Paris!" She mocked as I went out the door. She knew about my necklace, but allowed me to keep it since it was the only thing I could remember. She claims I have amnesia, which I find to be true since I can't remember anything before my 10th birthday. I had no idea where I was going, but I knew it was going to be far away from this place.

It was a beautiful morning in Russia, and I had my hopes high for a better future. I am curious, though, if I had a family. That's all I've ever wanted. This necklace I'm wearing is somehow telling me that it is not far. Well, here goes nothing! Off to find my future!

* * *

Jack's POV

Where could she be? I have searched everywhere! And everyone thinks she is dead! I refuse to believe that! She had to be alive! I can feel it!

I flew all over the palace grounds and the area around it. I even went to the train station. Funny, nobody seems to notice a kid like me flying around. I guess they have a lot on their minds, and doesn't want to pay attention to an 18 year-old like me. How long have I been 18? I thought for sure my birthday had passed, but somehow I can only remember certain things before darkness.

All I can remember is everything about the princess  
Rapunzel, and her poor family. I tried to save them…I really did. I just hope they were able to find their way to safety after I shoved them through that wall. I had to think fast, and make sure those stupid soldiers would not go after them. I hope I succeeded.

She was like a little sister to me. Sure, she was only eight years old, but I still like being around her, despite the ten year age difference. We had some good times. She would always visit me in the kitchen, and I would grab some cakes and we would go outside and play in the garden. She had a beautiful laugh, always smiling…I wish I just knew that she was ok.

I decided she was not at the station, and no one seems to care about a bare-footed teenager with white hair. I'm sure it'll wash off. After all, I had been outside in the cold for a while, but, for some reason, it doesn't seem to bother me…weird.

Once I got away from the people, I flew off to the outskirts of town. I saw this little deserted path, and figure I could start there. I practiced flying some more, but to no avail.

"Huh! I wish the wind could help!" I was frustrated, but that all changed as I heard the wind come up from underneath me, and I flew into the air. Well, I guess I can use this to my advantage.

"Okay, wind, let's go!" I pointed down the road, and we traveled high above the road, scanning for any sign of the lost princess.


	3. Chapter 3

Zella's POV

"How much longer?" I sighed as I sat down on a rock. I had been walking for what seemed like hours. I looked behind me, and could not see the city from which I came. I looked ahead, and could see nothing but snow.

"Give me a sign! A hint! Anything!" I was exhausted, and needed help. I didn't even know if I was going the right way or not.

I picked up my necklace and looked at it again. I had done this so many times, I knew what it looked like. This was just out of desperation.

"Whoever gave me this must have loved me." They had to be in Paris, I just knew it.

I felt a chill come over me as the wind picked up. Sure, living in an orphanage, I was used to the cold, but this felt different. I shivered, huddling into a ball on top of the rock.

"Whoa, there!"

"Who's there?" I asked, looking up from my cradled position.

"That's weird, I thought I heard somebody…I must be imagining things. Maybe I really do have that amnesia."

I got up and started walking, when all of a sudden, it started to snow. I looked up, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

Jack's POV

There she is! I know it's her! I recognize that long blonde hair anywhere! She's grown up. I wonder how long it's been? She's my age now, from the looks of it. She's so…so…beautiful.

I need to get her attention without scaring her. Something to distract her…she really does not need to see me flying at first. I don't want her to run away. I know! I'll just make it snow!

I waved my staff around my head, and, sure enough, it started snowing. She looked up, confused as to the sudden change of weather. I know I chilled her to the bone as I flew by, but luckily I stopped just in time.

She had her back to me, so I slowly started to lower myself to the ground. I landed next to a tree, and hid behind it. She turned around and started walking in my direction. This is it, after all these years, I finally get to see her again. I hope she recognizes me.

I stepped out from behind the tree. "Hey there."

She froze, her big green eyes wide open. "Um…do I know you?"

"Uh, yes…well…sort of…" I stammered. I never thought it would be this hard, but it has been a long time.

"What do you mean? You don't look like anybody I know." She started slowly backing away.

"Well, um, that's ok. I mean, it's been ten years. People forget other people sometimes."

"How do you know me?" She was letting her curiosity take over.

"I worked as a kitchen boy for your parents. We used to play together in the garden."

"Garden? P…parents?" She started to hyperventilate.

"Are you ok, Rapunzel?" I was worried I might have been too pushy.

"What did you call me?"

"Rapunzel…your name?"

"My name is Zella."

"Hm, must be a nickname," now I was getting confused. She doesn't remember.

"Wait a minute…" She took a deep breath. "What's your name?"

"Jack Frost…uh, I mean, just Jack. Ignore my last name. I don't really like it."

"I think it's kinda cute," she smiled.

"Thanks Rapu…uh, I mean, Zella." This would take a while to get used to.

"You're welcome. So, what brings you here?" she asked.

"To tell you the truth, I was looking for you," I smiled at her.

"For me? Why? I don't think I even…remember you…" she trailed off.

I could not take this guessing game any longer. I waved my staff around annoyingly, and it kept snowing. Only this time, shiny, blue flakes appeared and circled "Zella." One fell on her nose. It startled her and she jumped a little. The snow flake dispersed into flashes of blue as she blinked her eyes.

She started walking closer and closer to me. I stood my ground, my heart racing. She kept staring at me, as if studying me like I was some kind of strange animal. She seemed to be staring into my eyes. I stared right back. She closed her eyes for a minute. Then she opened them.

"Oh! Jack!" She cried out, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes, yes! That's my name! Jack!" I was so happy she remembered me.

She threw her arms around me, burying her face in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, crying as well. My best friend…she was always like a little sister to me, and now I knew that she was safe. That moment was the happiest moment of my life.

* * *

Zella's POV

It all started coming back to me. I remember more and more with each passing minute Jack and I walked down the road. Funny, though, I don't remember his hair being white. I thought for sure he had dark, brown hair. Although he looked different, somehow, he looked the same.

"So, Jack, where are we going?" I asked.

"I don't know. I thought you were just wandering when I found you."

"Well, I was hoping I could find out where my family is."

Jack stopped. His eyes got really big, and he quickly turned his head away from me.

"What's wrong?" I was getting worried.

"Zella, I…I…" He stammered.

"Yes?" I pushed.

"I…I don't think you're parents are…ok."

"What are talking about?" No, no, this cannot be happening.

"I don't want to be the one to tell you this, but your parents were murdered ten years ago."

I froze. No! This is happening! But why?

"I don't understand…" I couldn't fight back the tears much longer.

"Zella, I am so sorry. Please try to hear me out. I did everything I could to save you and your grandmother."

"M…my…my grandmother?" I looked down at my necklace. A tune started playing in my head.

"Yes, but I can't tell you anymore than that. I must've blacked out or something after I saved you."

"Wait, you saved us? I think I remember…"

"You, you do?" His eyes started to glisten with tears again.

"Yes! I was looking for something…in my…room," I tried to piece the puzzles together.

"Hold on a sec," he reached into his pocket, "you mean this?" He held out a small gold and emerald box.

"My music box! Yes! Yes! Oh Jack! Where did you…how did you…oh thank-you!" I hugged his neck again. He laughed again. Despite his appearance, I actually thought he was…cute.

I stepped back. "You said you save me AND my grandmother?"

"Yes," he said, with a rather confused look on his face.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Sorry, I didn't even know where you were. I'm still trying to remember things as well."

"If only I could see her again." I looked back at my music box. I took off my necklace, having a strange urge to use it so somehow wind up the music box so it would play. As I did, Jack kept changing his focus from me to the music box, wondering what I was doing.

It slowly started to open and play my Grandma-ma's lullaby. I started to sing:

_On the wind, 'cross the sea_

_ Hear this song and remember_

_ Soon you'll be home with me_

_ Once upon a December_

Jack smiled at me. I blushed as I smiled back, a little embarrassed.

"That was beautiful," he said. "I promise, Zella, I will find your grandmother, and you will be together again."

"Thank-you, Jack," I said, then looked at the necklace again, "And I think I know where to start."

Side by side, Zella and Jack traveled down the road, trying to clear up foggy memories. They laughed…they cried…they were so happy together. Jack promised her that he would never leave her side. Zella promised the same. Nothing could tear these two apart…


	4. Chapter 4

"Curse you, Pitch Black!" Rasputin cried as he fell to the ground to re-attach his right hand. He hated this part of the deal. Sure, Pitch saved his life, or at least part of it, but Rasputin could not take this falling apart any more.

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do about that. You want your revenge, don't you?" Pitch reminded him, as he glided across the once extravagant ballroom of the old, abandoned palace. Cobwebs were everywhere, and drapes covered the windows, blocking in any sunlight. It was a haunted place thanks to the King of Nightmares and his newly-resurrected sorcerer.

"Oh, don't worry about that old woman. She will soon be rid of on her own time. I can wait a few years at the most."

Pitch rolled his eyes. "How naïve you are."

"Who are you calling naïve?" Rasputin spat.

"You really don't know, do you?" Pitch said.

"Know what?" Rasputin was about to lose it. He hated these mind games Pitch liked to play.

"Your little 'curse' will never be complete because a certain little girl is still alive."

"What?! No, no, no! It cannot be!" Rasputin was livid now. "Rapunzel is…alive?"

"Yes, my broken friend," Pitch sighed. Why did he agree to work with this idiot? Oh yes, revenge.

"I will have to kill her myself," Rasputin thought.

"Well, in your condition, you can't," Pitch pointed out. "You will need my help."

"And why are you so interested in helping me? It's just one girl."

"Let me educate you once more on the issue…the Man in the Moon has chosen a guardian for this princess. For some reason, he wants her to be safe…from you and me."

"Oh, don't get me started with that Man in Moon hodge-podge! He is a joke! I mean, look at me! I'm falling apart! I'm a wreck! I'm—"

"Still here, living and breathing, because of my powers given to me by that Man in the Moon. You should be grateful for the both of us." Pitch explained.

Rasputin frowned. "I still think I can do it."

Pitch was starting to get irritated. "You don't know what you're up against. Jack Frost has more power than he realizes, and I'm afraid he'll discover them, and if he does, you can kiss your revenge goodbye."

"Well, perhaps we need to fix the problem before it gets too big."

"For once, you're making sense."

"Thanks for the encouragement," Rasputin pouted. "Now, what do we need to do?"

Pitch thought, "First, we can lure them here in this ballroom. Then, combining your spirits with my nightmares, we'll give them a show they'll never forget that will destroy them…for good."

Rasputin grinned menacingly, "I like where this is going. Where are they?"

"They should be here very soon. I can feel the boy's presence."

"I can't wait."


End file.
